


Birth

by ilovehowyouletmefall



Series: Buffy Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehowyouletmefall/pseuds/ilovehowyouletmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that being born is the most traumatic thing that will ever happen to you; that's why no one remembers it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

Warmth. Peace. Bliss. 

Suddenly, she was pulled out, into a place that was cold and dirty. She didn't know how to breath; she learned soon enough, but the space in between breathing and not knowing how was a scary time, and seemed to draw out forever. 

As soon as Buffy started breathing again, she realized there was not enough air. She was trapped. She clawed at the ceiling above her, the lid, through the funeral-pink satin lining; she tore at the wood, splinters digging in under her nails, slicing her skin. The earth poured in, and Buffy thought it would drown her alive, but she fought against it. Buffy clawed her way out of the ground, and when she broke through, finally, it was even colder than before, and open, and frightening. She had ot learn how to breath again, the cold air piercing her lungs. 

They say that being born is the most traumatic thing that will ever happen to you; that's why no one remembers it. Buffy wished that was true for her.


End file.
